Unexpected Recollections
by XxKirizakixX
Summary: Allen is kidnapped!What will happen when Kanda takes some very drastic measures to get his reunited Moyashi all alone..? Yullen and slight Poker Pair Slight Ansgt warning in upcoming second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I do not own DGM. This part I wrote quite a while ago, didn't know how to continue and then picked it up again and here you go xD. It was AllenxOC at first but I changed it back to Yullen so maybe my OC will show up later :D)**

Something special was going to happen today, he could just feel it. The petite teen inched reluctantly to the edge of the bed, causing a silvery-blue fringe to fall partially over his face. Radiant grey eyes slowly revealed themselves as the boy's eyelids fluttered open slowly. Sitting up for a long stretch he yawned drowsily, admiring the sun and how it poured its golden rays onto the foot of the simple yet inviting sky-blue quilted covers, giving everything a pleasant yet melancholy sense of sorts.

He breathed out a sigh as he left the shower. Wrapping a fuzzy pink (it was a gift) towel around his waist, he began to dry his freezing body. The boy walked briskly up towards a modest desk, flipping a metallic blue phone open to read a message that had been sent to him a couple of seconds ago. It read, '' Don't forget about our personal practice, my cute little shounen~''

His face became flushed as he muttered a quiet ''I'm _not_ little...'' to no one in particular. _''I noticed you didn't deny the cute part.'' _The voice held a tangible smirk. _'Oh shut up Neah.'_ ''I'll be there, ok?'', he sent back with a chibi icon of himself frowning. He'd been tutoring Rhode at the park every Saturday for a month now. Sure the girl was a bit energetic(and that was being nice, _very _nice Allen added) but it was a good change of pace from the three jobs he'd usually work throughout the week. Leave it to Tyki who was only her transportation to turn it into something even remotely perverted..

Throwing on his black/white-striped gym shorts and a plain grey t-shirt he headed out the door. The day was bright and enjoyable; the light was gentle and felt good on his pale legs. The weather was warm with a steady breeze, and there weren't many cars out so he was sure he'd make it on time. That Tyki was something, always calling him one name or another, all pertaining to his height and mixed in with little pet names. Not to forget the open flirting… Lenalee was much nicer. She'd actually make him the snacks he needed to get taller.. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't grown dammit! Even Lavi, the fiery-haired man of 23 who he'd come to think of as an older brother teased him about his ''adorable'' height. As he mumbled quietly in annoyance, he couldn't feel the intensity of a stranger's eyes watching his every move with a look of soft yet possessive sadness.

About twenty minutes later, the field of their somewhat daily meeting place came into view. ''Is anyone even ther-_mfph_!'' Suddenly, as he was turning the corner of the rusty gates surrounding that field, a hand jerked him forcefully into his captor and he was thrust into a long, sleek black vehicle. No matter how violently he struggled he just couldn't break free. Whoever it was, they were insanely strong he thought. Suddenly dark splotches began to cloud his vision and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was an eerily familiar scowl, a pair of steely coal blue eyes.

He awoke to a tastefully arranged office area, walls mostly bare and carpet new. Allen grimaced as his vision swam. The whole place seemed to give off an unwelcoming aura and he shuddered. As he studied the table he noted an elegantly framed picture. One of an aristocratic looking man, dusty orange hair combed back with forced smile on his face that didn't reach his golden eyes. His gaze then shifted to the woman beside him whose listless scarlet eyes sent shivers down his spine as she seemed to leer at the camera.

The children were the most normal of the group. A frail looking girl with deep blue eyes and a shy smile stared curiously towards the lens, her medium hair tied into platinum blond pigtails on either side of her head with small pink ribbons. She held a boy by the hand, about two or three years younger than herself. The small brunette looked very distraught. His free hand was pawed over his left eye, as if he had been crying a minute before. Though barely noticeable, the rims of his own red eyes were slightly bloodshot, and if one looked close enough they could spot the dried tear lines down the boy's round face.

''So, you're finally awake?''

**(Please review ^u^~)**


	2. Chapter 2

''So, you're finally awake.'' A calm, velvety voice echoed through the silent room. The boy looked up with a jolt and his shoulders began to tremble slightly despite him willing them not to. That was the man. That was the guy who kidnapped him. Why hadn't he heard the door open? Said door was clicked shut as the Asian man came closer to him, untying the boy's hands and ankles.

The silken dark locks that brushed his face smelled of lotus and oak. The man's waist long hair was tied into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. He rubbed his wrists, gazing warily up at the man, and subtly scanned around the room for a diversion. ''Don't even think about it.'' The once normal voice was now cold and indifferent, the older(if only by 2 or 3 years) man's chiseled features holding a tinge of something that the boy couldn't quite place.

The glint of the mostly sheathed katana attached to his waist of his dark jeans made Allen's decision. Taking a chance, he rammed hard into the man's toned stomach and clawed frantically at the doorknob until he could get it open, and just in time as the man let out a disgruntled curse followed by what sounded like Moyashi _'Beansprout...?'_ and grabbed for his arm. He tripped over his sneakers and was sent flying, catching himself using his palm and continuing through a giant albeit delicately furnished living room.

''Great...now what?'' he muttered, running down the carpeted hallway, looking for a place to hide. He didn't have the slightest clue where he'd been taken, and now he was trapped in an enormous weird building(or mansion, he'd seen a fireplace that could rival Cross' in one of those open rooms), apparently alone, and to top it off with some samurai maniac in a black dress shirt on his heels. Those eyes though…they were so familiar, but he'd figure that out later.

Scrambling stealthily yet silently up a third flight of(respectively carpeted to match the halls) stairs, the boy found an unlocked closet door and hid inside, shutting it slowly. 'Wait, the phone!' he thought, smile falling to dismay when he realized that it had been knocked from his pocket earlier_('Stupid flimsy gym short's pocket...')_. It was probably a storage room judging by the various boxes and old furniture stacked haphazardly about. He let his breath hitch in his throat and held it there as the loud, fast approaching footsteps passed by the doors. They stopped. The boy's heart began to beat rapidly, pounding vibrations sounding throughout his entire being. That's it he was going to die, wasn't he? Delightful; a perfect way to start a Saturday free from work. Rhode was probably throwing one of her tantrums now.

''I know you're in here.'' The man deadpanned. ''You might want to come out before I get angry and have to think of a punishment for you Moyashi.'' Memories of that year came flooding into his mind. The sheer pressure of such a feat made him grit his teeth as to not give into the darkness. That bastard should be sorry. If it was his fault, why is he so angry at himself?_ 'Hey, you can come out now.'_ He'd almost forgotten how it'd felt to be overtaken by Neah's power, which was greatly affected by his emotions. The grey of his eyes turned a light amethyst as his hair began to stretch downwards, completely covering his back and fanning out, slightly curving as the initial pains of his transformation ended. Crawling from behind a beaten couch and climbing over a few boxes, he came out into the brightly lit halls, and stood before the man. ''Ah, there's my Allen. Come here so I can hold you. Don't you remember me?'' The contempt he felt was tangible; it consumed his shadow and dimmed the halls fluorescent lights.

''What's the matter?''

Allen's eyes began to darken as he produced a glare that could rival the man before him.

''Don't give me that look.'' He was ignored. ''Che. You and I both know that his power doesn't work against me.'' He then walked forth to place a flick on the forehead of the fuming Allen before him.

The urge to even attempt kill was almost irresistible. He'd never asked to be saved back then, as unorthodox as his rescue had been. Kanda had taken him away from Mana, he'd stolen his heart and his innocence. And just when he thought he'd needed him.. But he'd made up his mind a long time ago that he'd shut that person out of his heart._ ''You hopeless idiot.''_ Neah started, not really meaning it as he wore a crestfallen look in the recesses of Allen's mind._ ''You still love him don't you?''_ Something inside of him broke and he felt Neah's influence fading as his feelings of resignation grew. He crumpled to his knees and began to weep into the waist of his enemy, or so he thought. ''Oh my, it seems like you've come to your senses, Allen. Had I been misunderstood?'' The man bent down to take the boy into his arms and held him closer, petting his head in warm, soft strokes. ''Don't...think. I have...forgiven you completely, Y..uu..'' He surrendered to exhaustion and not long after was carried bridal style in the arms of his captor until they'd reached the room of the other. The bedroom's only colors were black and dark red, with numerous gold accents. Watching the small chest rise and fall, listening to the relaxed breaths of the other..that peaceful expression. Kanda allowed a small smile to grace his features at the sleeping angel before him._ 'I love you Moyashi..don't you ever, **ever** forget me again.'_

Meanwhile, Tyki's concerns were getting the better of him. Within minutes an upset Rhode had called him tearfully to tell him that Allen had never shown up, and that in itself was strange; if there was one person who was never late it was the shounen. He'd already called Lavi and explained to him the news. All that was left was to watch the redhead work his magic. They'd have the shounen back in no time, he reasoned. Everything would be fine... The man sat up in bed and put face down into his hands. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. 'Shounen, please be alright..' Wisps of smoke swirled shortly.

Lenalee leaned into Komui's shoulder as the last of her cries died down. Although he had loads of unfinished paperwork he knew his sister needed him. She thought of Allen as a little brother and having to sit still while he was who knows where made her feel useless.

Lavi had finally located the mansion where the boy had been taken. It would take at least half a day to get there by car and if whoever took Allen could do so without getting caught they definitely weren't just some random idiot. He had a pretty good idea of who it was, and the thought alone made him work even faster. Good thing he made that tracking chip for Allen. He'd felt like a creep while designing it without telling him but now was he ever glad he did.

**(A/N: A cliffy ;u;. Let's talk about ideas of what I can do next! Also, would a chase that's not exactly a chase be cliche? And would flashbacks be helpful? I'm thinking about having Kanda take Allen even farther away to some city filled with people where they meet Link, Lou Fa and some other characters. I also want to have a condo scene where the true Yullen comes into play and I'd really like your thoughts~)**


End file.
